


A Friend like You

by BlueGray25



Series: Buddie AU series [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie time, Finding new friends, M/M, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Friends, english is second language, we die like woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGray25/pseuds/BlueGray25
Summary: A new little AU from me about Firefighter Buck and Reporter Eddie... had some things from season 2 like Taylor Kelly, Thomas and Mitchell....I love these two
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie AU series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816882
Kudos: 31





	A Friend like You

**A Friend like You**

Buck doesn't know why he did it. It was stupid, really stupid. Taylor Kelly was a woman like he was as Buck 1.0. He was not proud of this time also. But know, after thinking about it, it was clear to him, why he did it. He did it, to feel something. After Abby and all the time he doesn't felt a thing inside and now he stood with his pants open in a empty parking lot.

“Doesn't look like a good ending for you.”, Buck turned around and saw a man standing in the parking lot. He wore glasses and had a little shadow around his chin.

“Nope it wasn't a good idea at the beginning. I shouldn't have go to her.”

“Who?”

“Taylor Kelly, the reporter”, the man let out a low chuckle.

“Nope to the devil itself....not a good idea. She is nobody I would like to have.”, Buck had closed his pants after a short flick of the mans eyes and put on his hoddie.

“Want to grab a beer to wash away the bad taste?”, the man asked. Buck looked at the man and nodded his head.

“The bar around the corner?”, he asked the man and after a nod of him he went to his truck. After a short ride of five minutes max, they met in front of the bar. Buck ordered two beers and walked to the table the man had found.

“So who are you?”, Buck asked and placed a bottle in front of the other man.

“Eddie, and you? Open pants don't fit right to you.”, Buck chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

“Nope not my best moment. I'm Buck.”, they clicked their bottles together and both took a long sip.

“You work on the news station?”, Buck asked.

“Not the news as per se, I'm writing for the website and the newspaper. Buck is really your name?”

“That's cool. Nope, it's a nickname. It's short for Buckley, my family name and if you want to check me out it's Evan David Buckley.”, Eddie laughed.

“What Eddie, what's your name? Want to share?”, Eddie shook his head no and smiled. They talked about Eddies last article. Buck told him about the funny stories of full moon nights or some other crazy things. Eddies phone light up and Buck saw a young boy.

“You have a kid?”, Eddie looked unsure but unlocked his phone.

“Yeah Christopher is my son. He is eight and yeah...”, Eddie took his last sip from his bottle. Buck looked on the phone and smiled wide.

“He is super sweet and all. I understand if you want to go home to your wife and kid.”

“Nope, it's okay. Chris is with my abuela and has a sleep over. And his mother is not in the picture. She left us as Chris was two. I came back from a tour and we got Christopher's diagnose. He has CP.”, Eddie looked unsure at Buck. Mostly people left after this information.

“Do you have more photos of him? I love kids, sorry. And the thing with his CP...does it bother him?”

“No”, Eddie pulled up more photos of Chris. Buck flicked through some of them and pushed the phone back to Eddie.

“As long as he is this happy as in your photos, I don't see a reason to tread him other. He has limits, but like I said, as long as he is happy.”, Eddie grabbed their empty bottles. He came back with two bottles of water.

“Want to catch a breath of fresh air?”, Buck nodded and they left the bar to go and sit in front to talk a little bit more. It was almost midnight, as Buck checked his watch.

“Shit, I'm sorry, but I have shift at 6 and I should grab at least a little bit sleep.”

“Sure, give me your phone.”, Buck handed his phone to Eddie.

“It was a nice evening, maybe we could do it sometime again. It's much better than watching Finding Nemo for the rest of my life.”, Eddie laughed and the got to their cars.

“Sure. Just text me and we will see. And thanks for tonight...I should delete her number.”

“I have already done that....that's what friends are for, right?”, Eddie smiled. Buck just grinned at him and nodded his head yes.

“See you Eddie. Good night.”, Eddie just smiled and waved.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yawing Buck entered the fire station and walked to the locker room. After changing in his uniform, he got up to fix some coffee. The rest won't be there til 7 so he had one hour to himself and began to check the cars. It was nice to do something like this in the morning and let the coffee work against his sleepy head. He really enjoyed the night out with Eddie. It was something he doesn't had in a while. Ten minutes in his checking the night shift came back.

“Hey Buck, already on work.”, Johnson asked.

“Sure, go home, I take over.”, Johnson smiled at him.

“Thanks, maybe I can catch up a little bit sleep til Tiana wakes up.”

“The joys of fatherhood.”, Johnson just nodded and headed to the locker room to grab his things and leave the station. The rest of the night shift went upstairs and Buck heard the soft noise of coffee pot clicking and small talk. Buck checked all trucks and restocked if needed.

“Morning Buck”, it was Taylor Kelly in all her glory. Standing right in the station with two cups of coffee and a blinding smile.

“Miss Kelly, I don't think this is the news station.”, Buck said cold and left the truck.

“So cold...what do you think I would do at this moment. Let the story fly away? Hell no!”

“Maybe I thought that for a moment. But I believe it's better that way. If you would please leave the fire station?”, Taylor just shrugged with her left shoulder turned around and leave the station. Buck now saw the ugly Taylor Kelly, Eddie spoke of. She's like devil himself.

“And I thought you would be head over heels for this woman.”, Hen laughed and walked to him.

“Not anymore. She is cold and so Buck 1.0, I shouldn't be with her from the beginning.”

“That's true, thankfully you understand it before something bad happened.”, together they finished the check up and went upstairs. Buck refilled his coffee and sat down on the dinning table to grab the news paper. He found Eddies article and begun to read it. It was about a local charity house to help kids from the street to find a job and have a home, when needed.

“Good Morning Buck, found something interesting on the paper?”, Bobby walked to the stove to prepare a breakfast for all of them.

“Yeah it's an article of a local charity house.”, Buck stood up to help Bobby. During the preparations and the cooking, Buck told him about the article.

“It's sounds good. Maybe we can speak with them and take some kids to see what we do for a living?”, Buck smiled and nodded.

“Eddie can help. He wrote the article and he can make some connections for us.”, Bobby just smiled and nodded at the endless energy in the young man.

“Who's Eddie?”, Hen asked from the other side.

“He's a reporter. But not like Taylor, he's much better. He wrote the article I told Bobby about. I should write him a message later.”, Buck turn back to the stove to help with the breakfast. Later that day Buck sat on the bench in the locker room and looked trough the foto album of Mitchell and Thomas. There were so many pictures of the two men, totally in love and now the were both dead. This was one of the days everyone hated the most.

“It's so sad that nobody from their family is left. I hope their friends will do a nice ceremony for them.”, Bobby just put his hand on his shoulder and nodded.

“They will have a nice ceremony. Go home and try not to think to much about it. They had a wonderful life full of love and happiness. Look at the pictures, they found each other and were happy.”

“Just like you and Thena or Hen and Karen...or Chim and my sister...”

“Yeah and one day a man or woman will stand right before you and everything will fall into the right place.”, Buck nodded and smiled thankfully at Bobby. He took his bag and left the station with a last wave to Bobby. As he sat in his Jeep he saw the empty water bottle from the night before. He took his phone and searched for Eddies number. After the fifth ring his call was picked up and some background noises could be heard.

“Hey, sorry, had to make sure Chris doesn't do something stupid.”

“Sorry I could call you later or you call me. I just wanted to talk to you about something. And...And I read your article about the charity house. It was really good.”, Buck said as his hand run up and down his neck. He was unsure about all this.

“Thanks. Ahmm...when do you start tomorrow?”

“I'm starting at 10 til next day 10.”

“If you like you can come over, after Chris is in bed. I put him down around eight and if you like we can meet at nine my place. If it's alright with you.”

“Just text me the address and I will come around. Should I bring something?”

“Nope I have two beers left on the fright.”, they said their good bye and Buck drove home. He took a shower on the station and fixed himself something to eat and packed his bag for the 24-hour-shift. Eddies text with the address came on his way home. It was like a triangle on his google maps. The fire station, his loft and Eddies address. He made sure his bag was by the door, his timer for the next morning set and everything was out, as he left his loft at half nine. He picked up a pack of beer and drove to the address Eddie had sent him. It was a nice bungalow house with a small front yard and Eddies car parked in the driveway. Buck parked his car right behind Eddies and went for the front door. He knocked two times and a moment later Eddie stood their with a box in one hand.

“Hey, come in. I'm just ready with everything.”, Buck looked unsure and followed Eddie in the house. They went to the kitchen, and Buck sat the pack on the counter.

“You don't had to bring something with you.”, Buck just shrugged his shoulder and smiled. He found the marks on the kitchen threshold and took a like.

“Chris is already this tall?”, he asked and pointed to the last mark. Eddie took a look over his shoulder and laughed.

“Yeah we do it sometimes every month. This was last week, he has a growing phase right now. Buck looked in awe at the many pictures in Eddies living room.

“So you want to talk to me about something?”, Eddie asked from the couch and took a sip of his beer.

“Yeah, I..we had a bad call this morning. A gay couple died. Mitchell was stuck between their car and the gate. He died on the scene. I talked with his husband Thomas about their life and it was such a sweet story. They had this photo album and all these photos...I...I can show you, if you want.”, Buck looked unsure at Eddie. His expression was soft and gentle. He just nodded once and Buck went to the floor were his jacket was. He grab his keys and one minute later he was back in the house with the photo album. He sat down next to Eddie and gave him the album. Eddie turn on a side lamp and looked over the cover. Buck sat still next to him, as Eddie flicked through the pages. Sometimes a small laugh cam from Eddie.

“They really loved each other. You can see it in all photos of them.”

“Thomas told me about their life. How Mitchell was always the one who made the first step and Thomas followed him every step of their way. Their only wish was, to do it together. He said that this kind of love is something you made, not found. Then he asked to see Mitchell one last time. I picked up the photos and the album and when I turn back to him, he laid next to Mitchell. I went to help him up but he was already dead.”, Eddie watched Buck and nodded.

“It is something we all wish to create. A pure, real love, your soul mate right by your side.”, Buck just nodded and hold his beer in front of Eddie. He took his own bottle and clicked them together.

“Amen”, Buck said and took a sip. Eddie flipped through the last pages and gave the album back to Buck.

“Thank you for sharing this with me. Its a really sweet and sad story.”, Buck just nodded and played with his bottle.

“Need some distraction?”, Eddie asked and Buck nodded again. It was just past midnight, as Buck stood up, grabbed their bottles and the album and went to the kitchen. Eddie followed him to the kitchen. Buck added the bottles to the trash can and grabbed his things.

“Thanks for tonight, Eddie. It helped me a lot.”

“Sure, anytime again.”, they said their goodbyes and Buck left the house.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was a week later, that Chim put a print out in front of Buck.

“Whats that?”, he asked confused.

“Read it!”, Chim said and left him alone. Confused Buck grabbed the print out and look at it. It was an article from Eddie. It was an obituary for Thomas and Mitchell. Buck grabbed his phone and pulled up the article online. Their were also photos of Thomas and Mitchell...Buck gave the album back to some friends of them when they visited the station last week. Buck smiled at his phone.

“This Eddie is really good. Did he know them?”, Bobby asked from behind. Buck turned around to face his captain.

“Noo....i spoke with him. I went to his house last week and told him everything. It helped me to digest all of this.”

“It's a really good way, Buck!”, Bobby clapped his shoulder and left him alone.

“Thanks Cap!”, Buck took a look on his watch. It was around lunchtime, so he dialed Eddies number. He picked up after the second ring.

“Hey Eddie, I just read your obituary online. Thanks for that. It's really good.”, Eddie laughed on the other side.

“No problem Buck, I like to write something like that. I spoke with some friends of them and they told me more stories about Thomas and Mitchell. So I have to thank you for this article.”, Buck smiled at the table.

“We see each other tonight? Chris was mad at me, because I don´t introduce you to him.”

“Sure...can I bring something with me?”

“Can you cook?”

“Sure, what would you like?”, Buck asked and grabbed the print out and a pen.

“Something homemade is all Chris demanded. He doesn't want Pizza or Burger for the third time this week and its Thursday...and I can't really cook. You can ask him...”, Buck laughed at Eddies ramble.

“Sure, something homemade, would he like some lasagna with garlic bread? Or some chicken with rice?”

“Sounds both good, but isn't it to much of time to prepare? He would be happy with some spaghetti with tomato sauce.”

“I see....you don't want your kid to like me more than you...I will bring something easy. See you around six? Hope there is no big thing, so I will be off around five.”

“Sounds good...see you later.”, Buck ended his phone call with Eddie and wrote down what he had to buy for their dinner. He had the feeling this would be a great start of a friendship between Eddie, Chris and him.

  
  


The End


End file.
